icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 UHU Championship
The 2014 United Hockey Union Championship took place April 16 to 20, 2014 at the Las Vegas Ice Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. The tournament consisted of two events. The actual national championship for the Amateur Athletic Union which consisted of the regular season and the playoff champions from the 3 member AAU junior leagues, the Midwest Junior Hockey League, Northern States Junior Hockey League, and the Western States Hockey League. There was a "Best of the Rest" tournament involving two teams from the WSHL and one each from the MWJHL and the NSHL. Teams *El Paso Rhinos (2014 WSHL playoff champions) *Jersey Shore Wildcats (2014 NSHL playoff champions) *Waterville Valley Fighting Spirit (2014 NSHL regular season champions) *Idaho Jr. Steelheads (2014 WSHL playoff and regular runner-up) *Soo Firehawks (2014 MWJHL playoff and regular season runner-up) *Traverse City Hounds (2014 MWJHL playoff and regular season champions) Format There were two pools of three that were played in a modified round robin format. The teams in one pool played all the teams in the other pool. The standings were done as a single table The top four teams advanced to the semifinals on April 19. The semifinal winners met for the championship on April 20. Standings Team GP W L OTL GF GA P x-Idaho Jr. Steelheads 3 2 0 1 11 8 5 x-Waterville Valley Fighting Spirit 3 2 0 1 16 12 5 x-El Paso Rhinos 3 2 0 1 13 7 5 x-Soo Firehawks 3 2 1 0 15 15 4 Travers City Hounds 3 1 2 0 8 12 2 Jersey Shore Wildcats 3 0 3 0 5 14 0 x-advanced to semifinals Results *Firehawks defeated Fighting Spirit 6 to 5 in overtime *Rhinos defeated Wildcats 3 to 1 *Steelheads defeated Hounds 3 to 0 *Firehawks defeated Hounds 6 to 2 *Steelheads defeated Rhinos 3 to 2 in a shootout *Fighting Spirit defeated Wildcats 5 to 1 *Fighting Spirit defeated Steelheads 6 to 5 in overtime *Hounds defeated Wildcats 6 to 3 *Rhinos defeated Firehawks 8 to 3 Semifinals *Rhinos defeated Firehawks 12 to 2 *Steelheads defeated Fighting Spirit 6 to 1 Final *Rhinos defeated Steelheads 6 to 3 Best of the Rest tournament The Northern States Junior Hockey League and Midwest Junior Hockey League each sent an all-star team composed of member teams that did not qualify for the National championship while the Western States Hockey League sent two teams one (listed as WSHL1) of "overage" players of players that will no longer have eligibility after this season and an "underage" team (listed as WSHL2) of players who are young enough to return for the 2014-15 season. The four teams played off in a round robin with the top two teams advancing to a championship game. Best of the Rest Standings Team GP W L OTL GF GA P x-WSHL2 3 3 0 0 28 4 6 x-WSHL1 3 2 1 0 21 13 4 NSHL 3 1 2 0 13 13 2 MWJHL 3 0 3 0 5 37 0 x-advance to finals Round Robin Results *WSHL1 defeated NSHL 4 to 3 *WSHL2 defeated MWJHL 13 to 1 *NSHL defeated MWJHL 9 to 2 *WSHL2 defeated WSHL1 8 to 2 *WSHL2 defeated NSHL 7 to 1 *WSHL1 defeated MWJHL 15 to 2 Championship Game *WSHL1 defeated WSHL2 10 to 9 in overtime Team Photos 13-14ElPasoRhinos.jpg|El Paso Rhinos Category:2014 in hockey Category:Midwest Junior Hockey League Category:Western States Hockey League Category:United Hockey Union Category:Northern States Hockey League